Many device users have portable electronic and computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia devices, and similar mobile devices. Although these types of mobile devices are increasingly designed with more memory and processing capabilities, they are still not designed with the storage capacity and the extensive processing capability needed to handle large image data files, such as is common with digital photos, layered images created with multiple image layers, and other large image data files. One such example is Adobe Photoshop™ documents (PSD) that are widely used across all creative industries. For example, designers, illustrators, architects, and motion designers will likely, at some point in creative processes, interact with a PSD file to compose a new image or retouch an existing one. Typically, the PSD files can only be opened in the Photoshop™ application on a desktop computer having the storage capacity and processing capability to handle the large image data files, yet many creative users generally use mobile devices and very often use other applications to create images. However, given that the Photoshop™ documents are typically very large image files, and due to device storage capacity and network bandwidth limitations inherent with using mobile devices, it is frequently impractical to download an entire PSD to a mobile device, either as a native document or as a collection of layer images rendered at full resolution.